natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Annie
|place=Second Runner-Up (3/20) |challenges=10 |votesagainst=5 |days=41 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=7/21 |challenges2=7 |votesagainst2=15 |days2=34 }}Annie is a runner-up on Survivor: Cameroon. He later returned for Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Cameroon= Name: Annie Tribe Designation: |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Cameroon: 3rd Tell us a bit about yourself: Ugh a personal question, I hate these because my life is boring and I do nothing but work :ccc But I do front desk at a Marriott, got bills so I work a lot lol. ORG's is how I fill up a lot of my free time, I like the creativeness and the strategy that comes with them. I'm really into drag race/dragula almost as much as Survivor and I do ORG's like that too! Sorry that's boring but yeah I am too oop- How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? And okay so, I think I played one of my better/best games of all the ORG's I have done in this series. I managed to find a idol and knew (majority) of who had advantages heading into merge and throughout. This along with people's general openess of who they liked/disliked gave me room to maneuver with my close ally Infernox through most of the merge flipping sides every now and again and allowing me to never cast a vote incorrectly. One thing i could have improved on is Threat management, as I feel like people knew I was a threat too early but I benefited from a med-evac at Final 5, and Infernox remaining fiercely loyal. How do you plan on improving on your game? Eek, like I said previous my threat level management is one of the main things I need to work on. I did a good job I think pre-merge by maneuvering myself in two alliances and handing a idol to my closest ally (at the time) and than laying low throughout. But that only works in certain cases; I benefited by only going to ONE tribal council pre-merge, which enabled me to never really show my cards. If I go to more, or if Tragic talks to Mark I easily could get thrown out quicker. So my main strategy is just going to be to assess my cast as individuals and see what I think will be best in that scenario. I feel like I am a fairly adaptable player overall, and if I can keep my threat level down I really like my chances here. Why do you want to come back and play again? jtnbjnjbnetjk, You're all the nicest people. Like honestly, so nice to all the contestants and always upbeat and positive. It makes the whole atmosphere of the community in this server feel really good and I really want to get back into that as a player. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Caerus the Minor god of opportunity, luck and favorable moments. I say this because like I said I benefited from a few things in my original season that helped me get as far as I did, and I feel like a lot of Survivor is luck which I hope to have yet again haha. But seriously that one probably fits the best hehe. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? I will charm them with my penis UTR gameplay yet remaining relateable and taking about personal/real life topics in DM's to get close to a few core people and ride through to merge with them. After that i hope to let someone else take the spotlight in my group, while I make more decisions in the shadows. That's the main thing I struggle with in org's and that's the only real thing I need to change I think. If I can just make myself the side of a big target and ride far enough with them I really think I could win. Survivor Cameroon Voting History The vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Brittany and Wham. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie, Annie kept his vote the same. Annie played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself, negating 2 votes against him. Annie had won individual immunity, however, no Tribal Council was conducted due to Naomi's evacuation. The vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Annie and Travis. Per the rules, a second vote was held which resulted in another tie, causing a fire-making tiebreaker where Annie won against Travis. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Annie currently has the record for the most challenge wins in a single season, with 10 in ''Cameroon'', and the record for the most wins overall, with 17. *Annie is the first castaway to win the fire-making challenge and go on to not win the season. *Annie has voted correctly at every single Tribal Council in Cameroon. He would also vote correctly at every Tribal Council up until his elimination in the ''The Elysian Fields''. **Because of this, Annie has the most accurate voting history out of all the contestants in Natvivor. *Annie is the first and only third-place finisher to receive any votes from a jury. *Annie received 4 votes in the Fan Favorite Poll in Cameroon. He was eligible for voting again in The Elysian Fields, where he received 1 vote. *With David L.'s elimination in The Elysian Fields, Annie is currently the holder for the most amount of days survived in a single career, with 75 days. *Annie received at least one vote in every single Tribal Council where he was eligible for voting in The Elysian Fields. *Annie won the awards for Villain of the Season, Best Move, alongside Helix, with their move on voting out Fruit, and Best Starting Tribe, starting out on the Hyllus tribe. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Cameroon Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:Idenau Tribe Category:Lingo Lingo Tribe Category:Hyllus Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:7th Place Category:Survivor: Cameroon Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields